


It can wait

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sherlock being a twat, Way Too Many Tags, lestrade being equally grumpy, mycroft being grumpy, post-orgasmic mycroft and lestrade, stuttering sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs something from Mycroft. He decides the only way to get it is to show up at his flat and bitch to him about it. Mycroft is not the one who answers the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can wait

“MYCROFT!” Sherlock shouted, running up the hall to his older brother’s flat. He had been here once before, and knew that although it was a flat, it was bigger than four 221B’s.   
“Mycroft!” He yelled again. His bloody meddler of a brother kept forcing him and John on a number of pointless and boring cases to do with the government and such. “Mycroft! Mycr-“ He cut himself of in shock of what, or rather who was standing at the door.

“Whaddya want Sherlock?!” A lethargic looking DI Lestrade was looking back at him with exhausted irritation written all over his face. He was wrapped in what was most likely Mycroft’s dressing gown, although chaotically. Clearly post-orgasmic. “Well?” Lestrade asked again.  
“I-I um, I was looking for Mycroft.” Sherlock stuttered.

Greg just sighed and turned to shout “Myc! Your brother wants you!” into the flat.

A minute later, Sherlock’s older brother himself appeared in the doorway. His usually immaculate reddish hair was sticking to his forehead at strange angles, he was wrapped quite sloppily in a ratty looking maroon dressing gown, probably the predecessor to the newer looking blue one the DI was wearing.   
Mycroft simply starred blearily at Sherlock for a moment before asking drowsily “What do you want?” 

Sherlock’s eyes widened at this. His brother was always the picture of proper. The detective had never heard his brother speak so crudely to anyone at any point in time.   
“I-It can wait.” Sherlock stammered quickly. His brother was about to reply when he quickly added “I think John told me he found something about the case and...” He trailed off before saying loudly “Goodbye!” And running back down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him.

Lestrade rolled his eyes. “I’m never getting out of bed to answer the door for you again.”

Mycroft smiled. “Nor will I make you.” He said. “Now take me back to bed.”

Lestrade smirked up at him. “What, you want to add to that limp?” He said teasingly.  
Mycroft couldn't even reply as Greg grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the bedroom.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this randomly popped into my head in a math class and I wrote it down so here you go. First fic on this website also so yeah um comments are great so are kudos kudos are love.


End file.
